prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Mishou Mai
Mishou Mai is a Pretty Cure character in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Like her predecessor Yukishiro Honoka from Futari wa Pretty Cure, she is reserved and formal, but unlike Honoka, she prefers the arts over science and has a more gentle and innocent nature. Her entire family seems to be into science however, her father is an astronomer, her mother is an archeologist and her brother, Kazuya, wishes to become an astronaut when he grows up. To support this, they live in an observatory. Mai is reserved and studious, however she is also passionate. Mai is very observant and aware, often noticing subtle details that could have been neglected by an average observer. If anything inspires her, she draws it in her sketchbook. Unlike her predecessor, Mai is more high-spirited and personality wise being closer to her partner Hyuuga Saki, which makes them easier to become friends than Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka. Her name put together can translate to "beautiful flying dance". Mai has long dark purple hair worn down with part of it pulled up and has dark purple eyes in her civilian form. As Cure Egret her hair gains purple coloring and is worn in a full ponytail. As Cure Egret, Mai introduces herself as "The Radiant Silvery Wing Cure Egret!" whereas Cure Windy she introduces herself as, "The Scented Wind on the Earth, Cure Windy!" History Reuniting with Saki and becoming Cure Egret Five years after she meets a strange girl at the Sky Tree, Mai moves back into town on a random day. Seeing the Sky Tree in the forest by her new house, she goes to see it when she sees a girl there sitting with ice cream. The two girls feel as if they have met before but before they say anything, two small lights fall from the sky. This being Flappy and Choppy. After Saki leaves, Mai keeps trying to remember who that girl is when she later shows up after being told that Choppy is in danger. Its then due to impatience the mascots reveal the girls had met five years ago at a festival when suddenly Karehan appears. Flappy and Choppy try to protect the girls but to no use, so with their desires they become Cure Egret and Cure Bloom. Civilian Life As the series progresses she becomes closer to Saki. She makes many friends at Yuunagi Middle School and gets good grades. She eventually joins the Art Club and admired by many of the members and was even asked to design the monument for the school festival. Later in the series she befriends Michiru and Kaoru but finds they are part of an enemy group. She tries to save them along with Saki from the Dark Fall as they are hunted as traitors. Mai also helped Saki's bakery every once and a while. The Final Battle After saving Michiru and Kaoru, Saki and Mai went to the Dark Fall one last time to defeat Goyan. Whilst fighting Goyan was getting stronger and their attacks were going to no avail. During the Cure Windy gives her power to Kaoru, and reverts to Cure Egret. They use their final attack Spiral Heart Splash Star. After this Saki and Mai promise to go to their futures together. Appearance Mai has long purple hair and eyes. She holds her hair up in a small bun, while the rest of it falls over her shoulders. Cure Egret "The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret!" 煌めく銀の翼、キュアイーグレット！ Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Kyua Iiguretto! is Mai's alter ego, and is blessed with the Bird power from the Sky. When Karehan attacks Flappy and Choppy and creates an Uzaina, Choppy becomes the Mix Commune, allowing her to become Cure Egret while Flappy allows Saki to become Cure Bloom. Like the previous Pretty Cure, they need to hold hands to transform and launch a group attack. Both take down the Uzaina for the very first time, and fight the evils regularly thereafter, until the final defeat of the Dark Fall. Like Cure Bloom, Cure Egret can fight physically, setup energy shields and fly freely using spiritual powers, and is protected by a passive force field. Cure Egret stays in air more often for pertaining to the Sky, and has better speed and agility. Cure Egret exhibits a bluish silvery aura. Cure Egret bears the Bird symbol from Choppy on the back of her gloves. These symbols are always used for launching a group attack and retained when they attain their second form. Together with Cure Bloom, they can perform the Twin Stream Splash. Midway in the show, two additional spirits from the Land of Fountains, Foop & Moop use the Splash Commune to provide them with a pair of Spiral Rings so they can perform a more-powerful group attack, the Spiral Heart Splash. After attaining her second form, Cure Windy, Mai can freely choose and switch between her two forms, and she has been using both forms in the later half of the show. She also finishes the final battle as Cure Egret, as only Cure Egret can access the Bird power of Choppy. Together with Cure Bloom, Kiryuu Michiru and Kiryuu Kaoru, with the latter carrying a portion of Moop and Foop's powers respectively, the four have launched the final finisher, the Spiral Heart Splash Star. Cure Windy "The scented wind across the Earth, Cure Windy!" 大地に薫る風、キュアウィンディ！ Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Kyua Windi! appears and takes over Cure Egret's role halfway through the series, and is blessed by the power of the Wind, which is collected by Foop and used by Choppy. Cure Windy has a light pink and light blue outfit, and she's the only Cure with see-through parts (the sleeves) and over-the-shoulder ribbons on her outfit. Cure Windy's outfit design is significantly different from Cure Egret's, but because they both have an off-white coloring, Cure Windy often looks more similar than Cure Bright versus Cure Bloom. Saki and Mai arrive at the Dark Fall to rescue Flappy and Choppy, only to find them seriously injured. The spirits Moop and Foop heal them, upgrading them from the Mix Commune Set to the Crystal Commune Set and allowing Mai to become Cure Windy. After the upgrade, Choppy attains its ability to use the Wind power collected by Foop to maintain Mai's Cure Windy transformation. Contrast to Cure Egret, who pertains to the Sky stays in air more often, Cure Windy stays on ground more often for pertaining to the Earth. In addition to all of Cure Egret's capability, Cure Windy can use the power of the Wind to make wind blasts. Cure Windy exhibits a pink aura. Cure Windy bears the Wind symbol from Foop as her waistband clip, but she still bears the Bird symbols on her gloves and still uses such symbols to launch a group attack. Together with Cure Bright, their new group attack is the Spiral Star Splash, which is actually the same attack as the Spiral Heart Splash except the powers are different. Cure Bright and Cure Windy require the Spiral Ring Set to launch a group attack, which is supplied by the same pair of spirits as their Cure transformation. Flappy and Choppy still retain their ability to collect spiritual power from the Earth and the Sky after this upgrade, so the girls can freely choose and switch between the two forms. Their two forms look different and bear different Cure titles, but they are actually two different representations of the same transformation, and the girls can only access two of the four powers available to them in either form. Mai fights more frequently as Cure Windy in the later half of the show, and fights as Cure Windy for three of the four episodes for the final battle. Cure Rainbow Windy Egret is an upgrade Mai gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, which is a combined form of Cure Egret and Cure Windy. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. With this upgrade, her hair becomes longer and more intense, and her outfit bears signature traits from both Cure Egret and Cure Windy. Her upper section resembles Cure Egret, but with the pink ribbons from Cure Windy. Her skirt design takes an intermediate form between Cure Egret and Cure Windy, with the Cure Windy skirt design being dominant but having the Cure Egret coloring. She gets the gloves and boots mainly from Cure Windy, but with some Cure Egret traits in them. Because the overall dress coloring is closer to Cure Egret, this form generally looks more like Cure Egret to the eye. Cure Rainbow Windy Egret also gains a pair of small golden wings along with everybody else. Etymology : translates to beauty, and translates to soar; fly, obviously referring to her alter ego Cure Egret and her bird-based powers, and also implies the wind, which is in relation to Cure Windy. : Translates to dance, and action performed by the bird. '''Cure Egret: Egret points toward Cure Egret's power of birds and skies. Cure Windy: Windy is an adnoun used when the wind is being particulary strong, referring to Cure Windy's power over the wind. Trivia *The Japanese spelling can mean either "egret" or "eaglet", two different birds. Toei's official merchandise of this character also switches between "Egret" and "Eaglet". Most fans call her "Cure Egret", which is probably more accurate, based on her white wing symbol and also for the fact that the egret has a deeper symbolism in Japanese culture than the eaglet does. *Mai is the second transformed into the Precure both before and after have long hair, followed by Urara, Karen, Miki, Setsuna, Tsubomi, Erika, Yuri, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Miyuki, Nao and Reika. The first is Honoka. *Mai is the first to have an older brother, followed by Myoudouin Itsuki and Aoki Reika . *Mai is the first Cure who is an artist, followed by Kiryu Kaoru and Kise Yayoi. *Mai's birthday is on November 20th and her blood group is AB. **Mai's birthday is similar to Mai Kujaku from the Yu-Gi-Oh!. *Mishou Mai and Mai Kujaku will have something similar to the title character of the story. *Cure Windy is the first Cure to control wind, followed by Cure March. *Mai is first Cure who moved in with her family from a different location, followed by Tsubomi, Miyuki, and then Ayumi . *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Mai is represented by the lily of the valley, which symbolizes happiness and a delicate personality in the Language of Flowers. *Along with Hyuuga Saki, Mai is one of the only Cures who can use two mascots to transform. *Mai is very similar to Yukishiro Honoka: **Both are the long, dark-haired hair in their duos. **Both are highly academically achieving. **Both live in large houses. **Both have some blue in their Cure outfits (Cure White and Cure Windy). **Both of their first transformations are themed with the color white. **Both of their mascots are female (Mipple and Choppy) *On some Data Cardass of Pretty Cure,Cure Egret's name is written "Eaglet".The same happends with Cure Rhythm's name.On Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Data Cardass,Cure Rhythm's name was written mistakely "Cure Rhythem". Gallery Profiles egret.jpg|Cure Egret windy2.jpg|Cure Windy EgretDX.jpg|Cure Egret from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! DX2 website.full.jpg|Cure Egret from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! EgretDX3.jpg|Cure Egret from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana CureEgretDX3intera.jpg|Cure Egret from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana EgretWindy.jpg|Cure Windy Egret in Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Chara_ss_chara_02.png|Cure Egret from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Newstageegret.jpg|Cure Egret's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Screenshots MaiMishou.jpg|Mai waiting for Saki in the Pretty Cure Splash Star Movie. 2ef6xxj.jpg|Mai in the car, enjoying the wind. 10190.jpg|Mai as Cure Egret. PrettyCureSplashStar38.jpg|Mai as Cure Windy. 14e18982694c7ad9f703a6e9.jpg|Saki and Mai in Pretty Cure All Stars Go!Go! Dream Live!. 224643_215204125176335_100000602484708_780717_5353520_n.jpg|Saki, Mai, Michiru, Kaoru and the mascots. 2m2wdp2.jpg|Cure Egret using her spiritual powers. vlcsnap2011010312h08m04.png|Cure Egret's kick. vlcsnap-2011-11-17-11h41m54s35.png|Cure Windy using her newly-acquired powers. youngmai.jpg|Mai, age 9. She meets Saki for the first time. youngsakiandmaiwithflappyandchoppiatskytree.jpg|Saki and Mai at the Sky Tree, meeting Flappy and Choppi 5 years prior to the main story. efreto.PNG|Cure Windy Egret in the Precure All Stars DX 3 Movie. Mai_and_Saki.png|Mai and Saki sing. cureeggretnewstage.png|Cure Egret in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage opening . PrecureDx3(HikariNozomiMaiMikiSetsuna).png Merchandise cure_egret_finger_puppet_by_kittychanbb-d3143q8.jpg|Cure Egret finger puppet. egretdoll.jpg egretdollboxx.jpg|Bandai doll of Cure Egret. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star characters Category:Cures